


谁把我的小精灵偷走了？

by Takekeke



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2019-06-17普通人设定又带点奇幻？
Relationships: 二相 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	谁把我的小精灵偷走了？

二十岁的第一天，陪伴了他六年的小精灵不见了。  
我的小精灵呢？我那么大个的小精灵哪去了？  
突然没了总是在房里乱窜的小身影一时间还有点不习惯。

小精灵出现时也是十分突然，在十四岁的第一天，叫醒二宫的是一声细小的尖叫，很大部分还是因为软乎乎的不明物体往脸上砸的原因。  
“呜哇…对不起！”  
眼前的小人儿飞了起来，翠绿小翅膀扑腾得厉害……“嗯？”  
面前的小人好像也是突然反应过来什么“嗯……嗡嗡？”  
“哪有像这样的蜜蜂啊！”  
虽然不明所以但吐槽还是很迅速的。

“所以…你是平安夜小精灵？”  
对面的小精灵乖巧坐在漫画书上，小腿晃啊晃，他点了点头，骄傲地说“乖小孩都是我们负责观察登记的哦”  
“今天6月17诶”  
“嗯…所以？”小精灵一脸不明所以  
“……你们都当面观察的吗？”  
“本来想悄悄观察的，”精灵不好意思地挠了挠头“不过今天一不小心左脚绊右脚摔在nino脸上暴露了呀”  
这只太过天然的精灵让二宫不知如何槽起。

自从小精灵暴露之后倒是坦荡荡地出现在二宫面前，偶尔还会做他的闹钟。  
“如果是乖孩子会怎么样？”  
“平安夜就会有奖励哦~”  
话说小精灵的眼睛特别大，亮晶晶的还特别爱笑。  
“是什么奖励？”  
“做到就知道了”小精灵空中转着圈，卖起了关子。  
“喂喂离平安夜还有大半年啊”  
说是不在乎还是在这大半年努力做了个乖小孩。  
“结果就是几句夸奖嘛”虽是这么嫌弃心里还是炸开了花哦。

正值青春期的男孩性子叛逆捉摸不透，不时还会和家人吵架。  
“masaki，”这是小精灵的名字“我这样还算乖孩子吗？”  
随即得到了人肯定的回应“nino是个好孩子哦，我看的出来。”

“你这么跟着出来不会被发现吗？”  
“不会，只有被观察的小孩可以看得到。”  
“这样说的好像你是鬼诶”  
“我是精灵！带来幸运的精灵！”  
生气的masaki不要紧，一块炸鸡安抚他✓不知道为什么精灵特别喜欢人类的食物，诶小精灵也要吃东西的吗？

这样相处了好几年，这只缠了他那么久的天然笨蛋小精灵去了哪？  
而后又很快回想起前几日小精灵对自己说“哎呀呀我家nino一直都是乖孩子，我很欣慰哦”  
“得了吧这幅嘴脸像是我老爹一样，而且我不是小孩了好吗”  
“nino对我来说不管多大都是小孩”  
“所以说不要摆出父母的样子啊喂”  
也是，他已经不是小孩了，所以masaki会离开也是迟早的事吧。  
只是这样一声不吭地就走了“一时间怎么习惯啊这个笨蛋。”

就算是这样日子还是要过的，还是得去老老实实打工的。  
“不好意思结账一下”  
“好的……masaki？”  
眼前的帅气小哥怎么看怎么像长大版的masaki，结果就这么脱口而出。  
“啊…不好意思，你和我认识的一个人长的很像。”这么一讲反而感觉更尴尬了，这是哪门子的老土搭讪方式。  
“没事的，你也长的很像我认识的一个人，这可能是命运的牵引吧？”  
得了，这人比我更老土，说完还害羞到捂脸真是…嘛，就假装上钩一下吧？  
——end——


End file.
